786vskhaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 3: Deadline Day
Ghastly walked down the stone paths of the Dragonvale island, swerving and taking unusual routes to his destination, shaking anyone that was following him. He knew that he couldn't be followed, not on this important task. He was sent by his master to receive the special dragon being bred for the organization. Ghastly did not know how it would be used. He assumed no one did besides the leader, not even the breeder. He veered off the path and into the woods, cutting through the trees and got to the back door of the breeder. "Hello," Ghastly said, "I'm here for the...special...dragon." "Ah. Ok," The breeder, Dragonhawk, said, "It is back this way. I have taken extra care of him," he led Ghastly to the back room. He was astounded at what he saw. A dragon Ghastly did not recognize sat in the middle of the room staring at him from within its cage. "Wow!" he said looking at it, "What is it?" "It is a new dragon, a Khaos dragon, made especially for our leader," Dragonhawk said. "Thank you," Ghastly said as he scooped up the little dragon, putting a cover over the cage before he walked out. As he walked on stone path after stone path, he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. ~ ~ ~ ~ Today, is deadline day. It has been one week since the "agreement" Pickle and Heat had on whether Heat would stay and help Pickle defeat Khaos. One week, since Heat said he would leave if there weren't 7 members. One week after, and there were only 5 members. He can't seriously quit on me now, ''Pickle thought, ''Can he? Pickle sat in his house wondering about the perdicament with Heat. He hadnt't discussed it with Heat after that first day, so he didn't know if he was even thinking of leaving, but he didn't want to take any chances. I guess I'll do some early morning recruiting, and not take my chance. But even if Pickle got one, he'd still be short a member. He set out for the town to do a bit of recruiting. Instead of taking the Ye Olde Buffet like usual, he decided to take a walk through the Islands and look for someone. He went through the positions available in 786 in his head and then came across an unusual girl by the Ami'Lya Pond. She was sitting there painting the lake, but with an unusual dark tint. He sat down on the bench near her. He asked, "What are you painting?" "This wonderful pond," She replied, "After Khaos came." Pickle struck gold. She would be a great camoflauger when the time came, "Is that why it is dark?," he asked, pretending to be interested. She looked at him, her eyes bearing deep into his, "Of course silly, the Khaos made everything darker," she smiled, "Didn't you notice?" "Of course I did," He smiled back, "Would you like to go for a walk?" "Sure," She got out of her chair, "Where?" "Oh, wherever fate leads us," They began to walk. They chatted for a short while about the Khaos, the islands, and the dragons, before Pickle popped the question, "How would you like to join the revolution. We could use someone like you." She laughed in his face, "You're thinking of revolting!" She continued laughing. "Yes, we already have a group of people waiting to begin." She stopped laughing, "You're serious?" "Of course I am," He responded, "I'm tired of the Khaos rule." "If you're serious, then i will help," She said, "But I am no use in a fight." "That's okay," He smiled, "I have a special role for you." ~ ~ ~ ~ Heat woke up that same morning, and after sleeping on it, he decided that he would leave the revolution. ''It's been 6 days since we got someone, with no new members in sight, ''He thought. He got out of bed, got dresssed, and walked to the tree house. He climbed the ladder and saw the fimiliar faces of Glammy, Omega, Poke, and Pickle gathered around a new face. "Hello," Heat said as he came in, "And you are...?" Pickle spoke up, "This," motioning towards the new member, "is Jell." "And you must be this Heat I've heard so much about," She smiled. Heat looked at her, "I guess so. Welcome to 786," He pointed at Pickle, "Come with me." They both climbed down the ladder and walked into the woods. While they walked, Heat fealt as if someone was watching him. "I don't think I'm going to leave," He said after a minute of silence, "But we do need at least one more member if we are gonna try anything. Preferrably someone with strenghth." "It's good that you're not leaving," Pickle replied, "And I agree that we need some muscle." "Let's look!" Heat said as they changed paths, heading for the market. They arrived shortly after noon and scanned the area, looking for a recruit. Then Heat spotted one hauling treats into the market. "How about him?" Heat asked. "I don't know, I'd rather be sure that they aren't happy," Pickle said. But as he was saying that someone bumped into Heat, knocking him over. "Oops. Sorry to cause a bit more Khaos on the already Khaotic Islands," the man said. As Heat got up, Pickle said, "You're not happy with the way the islands are run either?" "Nope" the man said as he grinned, "Glad to meet someone who thinks like me!" "Come with me!" Pickle said, "I need to show you something and make a proposal." "I'd be happy too," The man said, "By the way, I'm Thinker." "Nice to meet you Thinker," The perky Pickle said as he led Thinker away. But Heat stood where he was, with a gut feeling that there was more to Thinker than meets the eye. Category:Stories